Black Tinkerbell
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: [PROLOGUE] "Sampai kapanpun, Peter Pan hanya tercipta untuk Wendy. Tidak akan pernah ada Peter Pan untuk Tinkerbell. Tidak akan pernah..." KaiSoo slight!KaiLu (atau kebalikan? entahlah - -a) DLDR. No silent readers, please. RNR juseyo


**Title:** Black Tinkerbell

**Author:** Lele (luhansgirlorz)

**Length:** Chaptered

**Cast:** Coming soon/?

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Drama

**Rating:** Amaan :3

**A/N:** holaaaa lele balik kkk~ kali ini nyoba buat sesuatu yang lebih panjang. Awalnya ini _draft_ novel yang mau dikirim ke penerbit. Tapi karena suatu hal, lele batalin. Daripada membusuk di laptop, mending lele _post_ aja disini ._. Ini lele post prolo_g_ dulu, kalo banyak yang tetarik, lele lanjut. Kalo gak ada yang tertarik yaudah lele simpen sendiri T^T

rnr yaa, _review_ kalian adalah semangat buat saya :'D _Happy reading_!

—

"I love you, I wanna be with you.." —_Chocolat, Black Tinkerbell_

—

**Black Tinkerbell. Prologue.**

Hari Minggu pertama di bulan September. Seoul diguyur hujan deras selama seharian penuh. Membuat jalanan tampak lenggang—tentu saja, para penduduk ibu kota Korea Selatan itu lebih banyak memilih mendekam di rumah, menghangatkan diri mereka dengan pemanas ruangan atau menikmati secangkir cokelat panas ketimbang berkeliaran di jalanan.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda itu. Ia tampak duduk di sebuah halte bus, seorang diri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, berdiam diri di halte bus di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini hanya mengenakan kaus tipisnya. Ia jelas tidak sedang menunggu bus, ia sudah melewatkan banyak bus sejak tadi.

Ia benar-benar tak peduli saat tubuh kurusnya terkena cipratan air hujan yang menggenang di jalan saat sebuah mobil lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Juga tidak peduli saat angin bertiup kencang, mengakibatkan tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya meski ia sudah berteduh. Ia tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang menggigil dan bibirnya yang memucat. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan sudah mati rasa hingga ia tak merasa kedinginan meski kaus tipisnya dan celananya sudah basah kuyup. Sekujur tubuhnya, kecuali hatinya.

Hatinya terasa nyeri, semua karena apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihatnya. Seharusnya, pemandangan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya. Seharusnya, ia tidak merasakan sakit saat melihatnya. Lantas mengapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali? Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa?

Pemuda itu melirik saku celananya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia mengambil benda tersebut dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum kecut begitu mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang paling ingin dihindarinya sekarang. _Untuk apa aku mengangkatnya_, pemuda itu membatin seraya meletakkan ponsel itu di sebelahnya. Kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan dering ponselnya yang masih terus terdengar berulang-ulang—menandakan bahwa orang itu tak menyerah untuk menghubunginya.

Ia kembali melirik ponselnya saat ia mendengar sebuah dentingan—tanda pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya, menemukan dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab, juga lima pesan masuk—dari nomor yang sama. Ibu jarinya bergerak menekan tombol _read_, kemudian membaca pesan tersebut.

**"Kyung, kau sedang berada dimana? Tidak kehujanan, kan?"**

**"Kai mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau dimana?"**

**"Hei? Katakan padaku kau ada dimana, Kai akan menjemputmu."**

**"Kyungie? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?**

**"Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Setidaknya balas pesanku kalau kau tak bisa mengangkat telepon dariku. Setidaknya aku tahu kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.."**

Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit. Orang yang menyebabkan hatinya seperti ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Menyedihkan.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya. Membiarkan tangannya yang sudah memucat terkena air hujan. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap sendu mendung yang menyelimuti langit. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, kondisi langit itu tak jauh beda dengan hatinya.

"Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau aku membenci mereka.."

"Oh, ya. Mereka terlalu bahagia untuk menyadarinya."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecut.

"Sampai kapanpun, Peter Pan hanya tercipta untuk Wendy. Tidak akan pernah ada Peter Pan untuk Tinkerbell. Tidak akan pernah..."

—**Prologue, END**

**A/N(2):** Gimana? Ada yang tertarik?

Oh ya. _Thanks_ buat yang udah baca dan _review_ di fic saya yang sebelumnya [KaiLu/Breakfast] :D

_love you, guys  
_

_review_nya lele bales di PM yaa ._.

**12Wolf | Guest | ssnowish | Hayo siapa | lisnana1 | Kiela Yue | DwitaDwita**


End file.
